Someone Important
by Author Z
Summary: Sasori always want to protect his blonde friend, but Deidara get enough of it. SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

Someone Important_  
_

_Have you ever felt afraid? Afraid of losing someone that really important to you. It makes you do something stupid that draw him even farther from you than before._

* * *

Deidara lean back on the gate, twirling his blonde strands impatiently. Finally, a red Mazda car pulled up right in front of him. The blonde quickly get into the passenger seats.

"For someone that really hates the word 'wait', you sure make me wait, danna" said Deidara, clearly annoyed. He looked at the red head on the driver seat who just shrugged at that. " I know, brat. I just have something to take care of" answered Sasori casually.

"Hmmph, something to take care of. Sure, like your puppets? So you make your dear friend wait in despair here while you take care of your puppets? Bless me." said Deidara in his overreacting mode. Sasori chuckled at his best friend's action and muttered something like 'drama queen' before the car sped up to the school.

**XxX**

The duo walk along the school corridor. The students greet the blonde one and get cheerful smile in reply, while they trying to avoid the deathly aura from the redhead in the same time.

The two of them really is complete opposite. Sasori is calm person that constantly spread the don't-you-get-near-me aura, while Deidara is cheerful and responsive person. It's really a confusing story to the whole school as why they're best friend.

Deidara have blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His own charming personality and smile that make the school's population, both boys and girls, swooned over him. Sasori, in turn, have blood red hair and brown eyes. His personality is the one that keep the perverts hand off of Deidara.

It really doesn't hard to see that Sasori is as attractive as Deidara, but he has clearly announced that he don't take interest in any kind of girl or boy, by sent a girl to the hospital after she tried to convinced Sasori to date her. Since then, the Sasori fans club didn't exist anymore.

But, it's a well-known fact that you better play it nicely if you want to date Deidara, or you will turn into dead meat by certain redhead if Deidara feel bother in anyway. Until now, no one have ever success.

"Dei! Good morning!" shouted a pink-haired girl. She smiled at flick her hair over her shoulder. Deidara just smile at her and waved his hand. She quickly goes to the blonde. "Dei, I've got two tickets for the new movie from my cousin. But since she can't go with me, I have to find another friend. So will you go with me?" she asks hopefully, tugging at Deidara's sleeve.

But before Deidara can even think of saying a word, Sasori beat him to it.

"He can't go out with you anywhere, 'cause he have something to do with me later." Sasori answered coldly, glaring dagger at the pink hair girl named Sakura.

Now, the girl never hitting on Sasori, but the nuisance did something worse. She constantly flirts at Deidara at any time possible. It's really make Sasori blood boil. There's no need to wondering, Sasori already know the reason of his protectiveness toward his best friend. He like- no, he love Deidara.

Just like the others, he found the blonde is attractive, but one thing that pulled Sasori to his best friend is his personality. Sasori have seen the blonde's spontaneous and hard-headed attitude but he also have seen the soft and caring side. Deidara just like his art, beautiful and colorful. But, Sasori clearly didn't need a pink colour in addition to Deidara.

"Huh? What about tomorrow? " asked Sakura again, still clinging to the blonde's sleeve. "No, he's busy too." Said the redhead and he slapped Sakura's hand away from Deidara.

"What's your problem? I'm asking him, not you. Don't be so possessive! You're just his friend anyway!" the pinkette half-shout at Sasori. It feels like someone just slap him on the face.

But, before Sasori can retorted, Deidara quickly cut in. "Sasori-danna isn't 'just my friend' as you put it. And he's right, I can't go with you, I and Danna have something to do." Deidara said sternly, finishing all arguments between his Danna and the annoying girl.

Sasori caught off of guard at Deidara's words. When Sakura already gone, Sasori grab his friend's shoulder, make him turn around. "Did you mean it? What you say back there?" he asked staring his friend's eyes, looking for some clue.

"Which one? You're not just a friend?" , "Yes"

Deidara gave a chuckle. "Of course, Danna. You're more than ordinary friend! You're my best friend, after all!" answered the blonde cheerfully. Sasori sighed at that. He never met a person that so oblivious like Deidara. Well, might be best to get along then.

**XxX**

" Yo puppet boy!" a slap on his shoulder. Sasori turn to see a silver hair boy. He glared at the intruder before continue to read his book. But apparently, the other is too dumb to notice the sign of 'shut up'. " So, where's blondie?"

"The teacher needs his help. Now, if you kindly shut up, Hidan."Said Sasori calmly.

"Have you going at it like fucking rabbits yet?" asked Hidan, persistent to get some information from the redhead.

Sasori felt the sudden urge to strangle the violet eyed boy to death. " I don't understand what you say if you don't even know how to form a correct sentences" he said in absolute annoyance. "Yeah, damn sure. But, you really can't keep him forever as your fucking friend, ya know?"

There's really nothing to say. Sasori know it already. But, he can't bring himself to tell his blonde friend. His thought cut off when he heard some girls gossiping about something.

"Hey, have you heard? Sasuke like Deidara, and he's planning to ask him out." Whisper the brown hair girl to his friend. The other girl, with her hair tied up in a bun, gasp. "really? So, that's why I saw both of them together in Starbucks yesterday!" She said with wide eyes. "Do you think Akasuna will agree?"

Sasori eyes widen slightly at realization. Yesterday, the brat didn't go to his house at the usual time, he said because he have to help a friend for their homework. Did Deidara lie to him?

Sasori clenched his fist. Maybe he should have some conversation with Sasuke.

* * *

**Is this sucks? Please tell me what you honestly think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone Important_  
_

_Do you know the difference between the one that actually important and the one that you think important? If not, then try to find out sooner. The regret is much more hurts than what you expect._

* * *

Deidara came into the classroom to find that his Danna nowhere in sight. He sighed and tries to find the redhead. He walks in his school hallway and ask several people that he pass by. He glanced to the side and see a glimpse of blood red hair. The blonde quickly turn, his eyes widen.

Sasori is talking with Sasuke, but it seems like it was not an ordinary talk. Deidara run to them and tugged at the redhead's wrist.

"You lie to me, brat." The puppeteer said in frightening calm tone. He turn his head to look directly at two bright blue orbs. Deidara shake a little at the tone. He knew this tone, it means that Sasori is really going into a rage fit. "About what, Danna?"

Pushing the duck-butt hair boy away, he grabs Deidara's wrist and pull the blonde after him. Other students hurriedly move out of their way, already scared to hell by the anger-radiated redhead. Sasori lead Deidara to a tree, where both of them usually seat on during lunch.

"D-dan-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were with him?" brown eyes looked sharply at him.

"I'm going to tell you, but I forgo-" , Sasori quickly cut in. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"Then what makes you expect me to do what you tell me to do all time, huh?" retorted the now-angry blonde back. He glared at Sasori furiously. He really didn't understand his Danna's way sometimes. "What's wrong if I want to hang out with other friends sometimes, Danna? I'm 16 years old, not a little boy! " deidara said again.

"Then don't act so childish. You're still have no clue about his intentions, that's why I will not allow you to get near him." Sasori said calmer than before. His half-lidded eyes bore into Deidara's blue one. "What did you say? You will not ALLOW me? What are you? My dad?" the younger boy said, his voice rising dangerously.

"Yes, Dei. You heard me, I will not allo-"

Sasori felt a sting on his cheeks. It takes a few seconds to come from his daze state to realize that Deidara just slapped him. Hard.

"You don't have any right to say that, Sasori! It's my business to hang out with anyone or be friend with anyone! It seems that you're the only one that blocks me from other friends! It's really none of your business, and you're not anything for me!" Deidara yelled in rage. His anger makes him completely unfocused of his words. But before he can take a hold of himself, it already blurted out.

Heavy tension fills the silence air. None of them uttered a word for a while, and finally Sasori decided to cut the silence. "If that's what you think all this time, then… fine. I won't ever bother you again, Deidara." After he said that, he just left the still shaken-boy alone.

**XxX**

It's been one month. A whole one month without his blonde friend constant talking or his childish smile. Sasori really try his best to keep his self altogether. He can't help to feel jealous every time he sees Deidara with Sasuke. And the raven hair boy has been flirting too many times to Deidara, thanks to boy's obliviousness, he still didn't notice it.

But Sasori have another problem to solve too if he still want to see Deidara around. His grandma's idea of move out to Japan. The old lady want Sasori to meet his cousins there, and finish his high school with them. And his grandma is planning to do that anytime soon.

His thought cut shortly when he see Deidara is going to walk pass him. Accidentally, he locked his eyes with the boy. Sasori struggle to tore his eyes away from the bright blue eyes and successfully do so. He walk past Deidara, trying to keep himself from turn around.

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara can clearly identify the hurts in his heart when Sasori walk past him without saying anything. He really wants to talk with his best friend. Or maybe ex. But no matter what he said, he didn't mean any of that. 'Stupid blabbering mouth!'.

But still, he needs time to calm his mind and think of what to say to the red head. It's Thursday and there will be no school tomorrow, because of some stupid made-up reason by the teachers. Monday will be a perfect day to confront his friend, seeing that maybe he will be ready by then. So, he has three days to prepare himself to fix this whole mess.

**XxX**

"Okay, dei! There's no way you're going to back out now." The blonde boy said to assure his self. He currently walking to art class, one of his class that he shared with Sasori. When he arrives there, he surprised to find that the red head is not there. 'He never late on art class.' Deidara thought worriedly. He settle on his seat just few seconds before the class start.

He felt someone took the seat next to him. The blonde boy turn his head hopefully to find.. the foul-mouth zealot beside him. "Yo blondie! What's with the face? Miss me?" said Hidan, smirking at the quickly annoyed boy.

"No, dumbass. " he snorted but decided to ask Hidan about Sasori's absence. " Hey, do you know where's Sasori-danna?" Deidara ask (trying to look) casually.

"Hmm? Don't fucking play like that blondie. It just show you're fucking tears more." Replied the other shrugging.

Deidara straighten his body in alarm." What do you mean, Hidan?".

"What i fucking mean is, I know that you fucking upset that the fire crotch moved to the damn country on the other side-" the blonde abruptly stand and look wide eyes at Hidan.

"WHAT THE HELL! He move- when?" Deidara yelled loudly, panic visible on his bright eyes.

"Don't tell me.. Fuck! That stupid puppet boy! He didn't fucking tell you, for Jashin's sake!" The silver hair man answered just as loudly as Deidara. "I fucking swear I tell you, if I know damn sooner. The shitty plane scheduled today, so-" before Hidan can finish his sentence, the other is already run outside.

"Stupid blondie and red head didn't even give me fucking chance to say something" he muttered annoyedly.

**XxX**

Deidara didn't even bother to wait for a bus, deciding that run is the faster way. He runs as fast as he can to Sasori's house. Luckily the red head's house is nearer school than his house, which is on the other side of town. When he got there, he quickly knocks.

A woman opened the door. "Can I help you?" she ask kindly. Deidara try desperately to calm his breath. When he finally calm down, he said "Is Sasori here?"

"Ah, he has already went to the airport around 2 hours ago with Mrs. Chiyo" the woman answered.

Deidara stared at her. "Sure… thank you. " he said after a temporary awkward silence. The door closed behind him. Even if it seems pointless, but his tears still dripping on the ground. Phone is useless, the red head number is not active anymore.

"I didn't even say sorry." Drip.

"I didn't mean it" Drip. Drip.

"You're everything to me" Drip. Drip. Drip.

"I… love you" Tears pour out of the sapphire eyes. He really can't think about the possibility that he might can't meet his Danna anymore. It hurts him. Sasori is the best friend that he has ever met. And more importantly, Deidara loves him.

His phone beep twice in his fist. A message. Possibly Hidan that want to make sure Deidara didn't do anything stupid. 'Tch, might as well reply it before he goes on rampage.' The blonde boy flip his phone and open the message. His eyes go wide.

It's Sasori. It's his Danna.

'_Usual park, now. Don't make me wait. I hate waiting'_

**XxX**

He runs. He runs like he never has before. His legs almost gave out. But it completely forgotten, suppress by his determination to meet the other.

He stopped right in front of the park. Gasping for air, desperately trying to calm his thumping heart. 'What if it's just a joke?' he thought. Thousands 'what if' running through his head.

A hand on his shoulder, he looks up to meet a pair of brown eyes.

"Let me guess, you run?" the red head said, amusement on his eyes. "Typical of you, brat. Come on, you've already make me wait long enough" he said with a smirk.

Before Deidara can protest, Sasori grab his wrist and lead him to seat on a park bench in the middle of park. Awkward silence surround the two boys. The older boy choose to end the annoying tension." So, brat, I'm-" "I'm sorry, Danna" Deidara said.

Sasori looked at his blonde friend. "I shouldn't say that. I didn't mean it. I was scared that I will never meet you again." Deidara continued. " I really regret it, I thought that you will hate me forever. You're my best friend, Danna. You're my everything. I know you will hate me if I say this…" Deidara take a deep breath before he say the three important words.

He didn't have the chance to say it, because Sasori already silence him with a kiss. The red head hold his chin on place, so he stay still.

"I'm not going to let you say it, because it will waste your stupid art that I have prepare with a lot of difficulty to say it first." Sasori said after he pulls away from the kiss. "My stupid art?" asked the blonde curiously.

Suddenly a loud bang heard, Deidara look up to see colorful fireworks spread on the sky. The beautiful colors reflected on his eyes, make it brighter. Sasori smiled at the awed expression on his new lover face.

He grab Deidara's chin gently and turn his face to him.

"I love you, Dei" he said with a gentle smile before he kisses Deidara again.

* * *

_Afraid of losing someone important for you, but you didn't even realize that he's actually the one that important for you? _

_Everyone has their own 'someone', but it took a lot of struggles to find it, realize it and keep it that way. I've found mine. _

_Have you find yours?_

* * *

**There you go. Sorry if the ending is not really good. Will you review?_  
_**


End file.
